Loup Garou
Rias Gremory's Peerage Sona Sitri's Peerage (Formerly) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = }} Loup Garou is Sona Sitri's second Rook and a second-year college student at Kuoh Academy. He is the son of a famous witch and a werewolf that is famous for its ash-colored fur. Appearance Loup has the appearance of a young foreign man with a large physique, looking in his late teens . He has gray hair with long bangs which covers his eyes. He is described as having a handsome face and an extremely well-built body, rivaling that of Sairaorg Bael's. Personality Loup has been shown to be a man of few words and seemingly even less emotion. He is fairly unfettered by the presence of Vampires, despite being their natural enemy, and even describes himself as an expert when facing their kind as well as being quite prideful. History Loup is a werewolf hybrid, the result of the union of a werewolf and a famous magic user. This has granted him great physical prowess and magical abilities. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Loup makes his first appearance in Volume 14 as one of Sona's newest additions to her peerage. He is also revealed to be enrolled in the college department of Kuoh Academy. During the confrontation with the Stray Magicians from Khaos Brigade, he is left with the task of backup of the outside area in case there are enemy reinforcements from outside and leaves shortly after. Loup Garou, along with the Occult Research Club members and Bennia, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias Gremory and Yuuto Kiba who are held captive in the Tepes' castle. After arriving in the territory of the Tepes Faction, he and Bennia went on their own way to secure escape routes. Loup, then assisted the Occult Research Club members on their plan to save Valerie Tepes and stop the extraction of her Longinus, Sephiroth Graal; battling enhanced vampires along the way. After returning from Romania, he and rest of the Student Council later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. As Sona's Rook, Loup assisted in the experience day in the school his master built in Volume 17. He taught the kids battle techniques that involved a mix of hand-to-hand combat and magic. He was partnered with his teammate, the bishop Reya Kusaka , to help defend the school from the mass produced Evil Dragons when Qlippoth attacked. In Volume 18, Loup and rest of the Student Council took part in the Christmas Project. In Volume 19, Loup took part in the fight against Ewald Cristaldi's group of Exorcists along with the rest of the Student Council, Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta, Irina Shidou and Yuuto Kiba. Although they had some difficulty as they were told not to kill anyone unless necessary to not further increase their resentments towards the alliance. In Volume 20, Loup and the entire Sitri team were sent on a mission to retrieve the city Agreas that had been found by the team D×D. They were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team were sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led by Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Upon completing their mission, Loup and his teammates set off to the Human world to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis whose in control of one of Trihexas bodies and on route to Japan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Loup has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loup Garou has been said to excel in hand-to-hand combat. In volume 16 Loup easily defeat Vampires enhanced by the Holy Grail. Loup can also combine with the Fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Expert Magician: In addition to his physical prowess, he also possesses superb magical ability being the son of a famous magic user. * Fire Magic: Loup can use fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks, allowing him to easily defeat Vampires enhanced by the Holy Grail and they are strong enough burn whole Vampires body and melts there armor. Lycanthropy: He has the ability to transform himself into a humanoid wolf with ash-colored fur. Regeneration: Being half werewolf, Loup can heal any of his injuries. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Being half werewolf, Loup possesses great physical strength and endurance which was furthered enhanced when he became Sona's Rook. Immense Speed: Being half werewolf, Loup possesses great speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Loup can fly using his wings. Trivia *His name is the French word for "Werewolf". **His first name on its own means "Wolf". *His romanized surname is similar to that name of the Golden Knight, Garo, an adult tokusatsu character with armor themed after a wolf. * It is mentioned in the series how there are devils or people who know about devils in the pre-school, grade school, high school, and college. Loup is the first character identified to be a college student at Kuoh Academy. *Loup's nickname "Rugal" refers to his werewolf form; rugal being of the nature of a rugate in relation to zoology, characterised by his ridge; ridge being the back of an animal. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Rook Category:Hybrid Category:DxD